Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.75 \times 50\% \times -10\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.75 \times 100\% = 75\%$ Now we have: $ 75\% \times 50\% \times -10\% = {?} $ $ 75\% \times 50\% \times -10\% = -3.75 \% $